Random things the Guardians didn't know about Pitch
by ElizabethHoWey
Summary: Here are some funny and completely random things the Guardians learn about Pitch. WARNING: Pitch will seem OOC, This is my first ROTG story and the characters may not seem right, well enjoy! this story has turned into a serious one oAo Not many fluffy or happy scenarios occur in the latest chapters!
1. Adorable Laugh?

**Hello~ This is my first time writing a ROTG fanfiction ^-^ **

**Please if the characters seem way to OC, tell. I would love to learn from my mistakes and fix them. I may not get them right at first but hey! Pitch is supposed to be OC in this, i mean your going to find things out about him...soo...yeah :D**

* * *

Pitch felt bored today, a feeling he rarely got. He decided to go spy on the Guardians. Normally he'd hate that idea, he wouldn't even let it cross his mind. But when you get bored you'll do anything, so here he is sitting outside of a window watching the guardians having a word called _fun_.

They were sitting in what looked like a library/living room. All had their trademark smile on there faces, it looked like Jack was telling a story of some sorts.

Even with the window open he couldn't hear what it was about though. He looked around the room they were in, two elves were licking some cookies that were on a plate then putting them back.

"...Such stupid creatures.." He whispered to himself.

Looking around some more he was about to try and listen in on the story Jack was telling, when one elf that was across the room came in with a strange-looking bottle. The elf made its way toward the glasses of the guardians with a smile on its face. It seemed to him a smirk instead of a smile though.

He softly chuckled when he read the label of the bottle. The elf had a bottle of Gin and was pouring it into Bunnymund's glass. No one was paying attention though.

"So not all the elves are stupid.." A faint smile made its way onto his face.

* * *

It was a while before Bunny grabbed his glass. He gulped it down in one go, Pitch was trying to resist the urge from letting out a laugh when he saw bunny's eye's go wide.

Bunny's face went from panic to relaxation in a couple of seconds. The other guardians of course had noticed and confusion were on their faces.

Bunny started to laugh causing everyone to become even more confused.

" I"ma Bunny! Haha...Buuuuunnneeeyyy!" He started to pull on his ears.

"Umm...Kangaroo are you okay?" Jack asked worried, Bunny never acted like this and it was kinda scaring him.

"I am not a Kangaroo! ...or wait...am I? No...no.. I'ma Bunny!" He started to giggle like a mad school girl.

Sandy made a question mark over his head with sand along with other symbols, "I do not have idea Sandy..." North replied.

Pitch let out a small laugh when bunny fell over and passed out.

The three Guardians that were left awake looked toward the window startled, "Pitch!" Tooth yelled.

Pitch lost it, his small laugh turned into a loud giggle, which then turned into full on laughter.

Everyone and every elf that was in the room were stunned, Pitch was laughing.

A loud snort went through the room continued with more laughter and a few more snorts caused a giggle to come out of Tooth's mouth. She quickly silenced herself though.

Everyone was caught in a trance, to shocked or stunned to move.

When Pitch finally stopped himself from laughter his pale cheeks were stained with tears from laughing so hard, and he was trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like I got caught..." Pitch slowly backed up from the window awkwardly a frown on his face. He did not mean to lose control like he did.

The first one to leave the trance was Jack, a smirk came to his mouth and he chuckled, "You know...For the nightmare king you have an adorable laugh.."

Sandy silently laughed, while North and tooth laughed along with Jack.

A light pink blush crept its way onto Pitch's face and he turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

Today everyone learned three things, one Jack is awesome with telling stories, two Bunny should never drink again and three Pitch sounded absolutely adorable when laughing.

**Aww Poor Pitch was embarrassed! Hehehe! Pitch was supposed to be OC like this by the way before anyone tries to point it out. Hopefully my grammar didn't suck to bad~ :3**

**For my Hetalia stories...I am trying to write for them but... Q^Q I just can't for some reason! There's a block in the way..**


	2. One more to my collection

**Hello again! :3 Here is another chapter! X3 Extreme OOC**

* * *

A few days passed since the events, Bunny woke up a with a headache after an hour of passing out. When Jack had told him what had happened he wasn't to happy. Although he did chuckle a bit when he had learned that Jack embarrassed Pitch.

* * *

_Hop Hop Hop_

Pitch looked around rubbing his eyes, "Hmm...?"

_Hop Hop _

He looked down from his spot in his favorite tree to see Bunnymund putting an egg in a bush. Pitch smirked, he could jump down right now and land on top of him if he wanted too. He quietly chuckled to himself Imaging the bunnys reaction.

"Dang it!" bunny said annoyed as some things fell out of his bag.

Pitch looked at a certain object that had fallen, interest in his eyes. He stretched and without thinking he softly jumped and landed not far from the object.

Bunny looked up alarmed and reached for his boomerang but stopped when he noticed Pitch pick up one of the objects that fell from his bag. "...Pitch...?"

The look that Pitch gave Bunny was that of a child who just learned that he could have candy.

"...Do you..need this?..." He asked.

"No...It was something extra..." Bunny replied.

"..hmm...Then..can I have this?" Bunny's eyes went wide, Did pitch just ask to have a stuffed animal?

Bunny nodded slowly feeling very awkward when Pitch held the pink teddy bear close. Pitch mumbled something before he walked off.

Bunny having great hearing heard it, "No...problem..I guess..."

When bunny had gotten back from hiding eggs for easter, he immediately went to North's workshop and told the rest of the Guardians what had happened.

"So...Pitch likes cute things?.." Jack asked.

"It would seem so..." Bunnymund began to laugh.

* * *

Pitch smiled faintly and put the new stuffed animal he got today on his bed where there were other ones. All were the color light pink or purple.

"It'd be the death of me if anyone ever found out about...my collection..."

**Pfffght...I'm sorry but not sorry...Oh yeah just to tell ye people I portray Pitch the way i want to so..he might not seem to be the way most people want him to be... :3**


	3. pitch is afraid of?

**I have no idea why but It took me a while to figure out what this chapter would be about..**

"Hey kangaroo! It looks like it's going to storm...shouldn't we get going?"

" I'm not a Kangaroo, Ima bunny!...And what.. are you afraid of some rain or something?"

Jack face-palmed, "Listen..what usually comes with rain?"

Bunny blinked, "...ohhh...bugger.."

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain..." Jack laughed when Bunny gave him a glare, "Since being in the woods during a storm isn't the brightest idea..can we go to your warren?" Jack grinned.

Bunny glared at him again, "I'm not sure about that last time you were there you broke a lot of my eggs.."

"It was an accident~"

"Sure it was an accident..." Jack laughed again, "Can I? I promise I won't brake anything...maybe.." He mumbled that last part.

Bunny frowned, "..fine..."

Drip Drip Drip

Pitch looked around, "Great it's going to rain..." He sighed, "I'm going to have to walk back...Fearlings don't like being wet..."

Frowning he stood up and stretched his legs.

* * *

By the time he was halfway home it was raining pretty hard and he was soaked.

"...I'll just take this shortcut.." He mumbled as he began walking across a field.

Fwhoomp!

"Uggghhh...Curse it! I hate having long legs!"

Bunny and Jack saw Pitch walk into the field and were about to avoid him and walk away but then they saw him trip over a rock.

Jack instantly began laughing and bunny cracked a grin on his face.

Pitch quickly looked over to where the other two were and scowled. He stood up and began to walk again.

CRRRAACCK!

Pitch stiffened and stopped moving, his eyes wide.

Jack stopped laughing and stared at Pitch.

SHHH-BOOM!

Jack and Bunny exchanged glances when Pitch's shoulders started to tremble, "...Is he..afraid..of thunder..?"

Another loud boom filled the sky causing Pitch to shake even more.

"..That answers the question..."

Jack nodded, "Days go by...and somehow...he just seems..."

"Like a kid and not like a nightmare king at all?" Bunny asked, finishing what Jack was saying.

"Yeah.." Jack nodded again.

BOOM!

Pitch jumped and walked away quickly almost frantically.

"...?...I thought his little hideout spot was that way..." Jack pointed to his left, "But he went right..."

"..."

"We should follow him..."

Bunny looked at him, "Are you crazy?"

"..Well...you said it a while ago..he seems different..plus...arn't we guardians? Were supposed to help people..right?" Jack grinned.

Bunny glared at him, but gave up when jack gave him puppy eyes.

"Uhh..Fine...but we are so not taking him back to the warren when we find him.." Bunny began hopping off toward the direction pitch went in.

"We can take him to Norths~!" Jack laughed and followed.

* * *

When Pitch had ran off it took him a while to notice he went the wrong way, and he was in the part of the woods he had never been to.

He sighed and ran under a tree, trying to escape the rain.

CRRAACCKK!

Pitch began to shake again, he hated the thunder for some reason. It scared him, he sighed. The Nightmare king afraid of thunder, funny isn't it?

He sat and curled his arms around his legs, he'd just wait out the storm like he always did. No problem...

Another Boom crackled though the air.

He tightened his grip shaking a bit more, "Ha..I'm so p-pathetic..."

A hand touched his shoulder scaring him, " Ahh!" He jumped back eyes wide.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay...geez...and you are not pathetic...many people don't like thunder.." Jack said smiling at him. Bunny came hopping up behind him, "So you found him frostbite."

Jack nodded, "Yep!"

Pitch stared at them, "...?"

BOOOOM!

Pitch flinched shaking once more. He growled and got up to walk away from the two Guardians.

"Hey wait! Pitch why don't you come with us to Norths work shop?"

He stopped, had Jack gone insane? The boy was either to stupid or way to nice, "Why would I go there?..."

Bunny spoke up, "Mate the place you call home is a hole and it's probaly all wet inside besides..I doubt you would want to stay in a place where's its wet and storming for the next week or so.."

Storimng? for a whole week? Pitch sighed, "Do you even remeber anything? I am the Nightmare king...and i doubt it would be natural if I were to..be near the Guardians.."

The smile on Jacks face dropped, "Pitch come on, that was in the past..besides...you really don't seem to like thunder...and we may be immortal..but we can catch colds. Being out in the rain any longer could guarantee one.."

"You are way to ice for your own good..."

Bunny chuckled, "That's what I say...the little bugger doesn't listen either."

CRRRAA-BOOM

Pitch moved a little closer towards the too and flinched again.

Bunny opened a tunnel leading to North's worshop and Jack grabbed pitchs arm, "Well let's go!"

Another strike of thunder went off before they jumped into the tunnel causing Pitch to grab hold of Jack.

Bunny chuckled, the two were practically hugging now.

* * *

**:D Heheheheheh...Don't mind me..just...scaring pitch half to death...**

**Ahh I noticed I forgot to explain somethings in the last chapter, Pitch doesn't really remember his past life in this story. he was a General if i am correct so that would mean he was in a war with someone or something. Thunder mimics gunfire and bombs so unconsciously his body sort of remembers and reacts to it. Since he practically would be scarred from it. **

**Also from the last chapter he likes cute things because well he had a daughter right? Well being a dad he thought his daughter was adorable and he loved her. So again since he can't remember his mind is attracted to adorable things because he misses his daughter and wants to see her again. **

**Well anyway this is just my vision of things... :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any suggestions about this story just tell me~! Au revoir!**


	4. Spider misshap

**Warning for a horrible attempt at the way North speaks.**

"So you brought Pitch here because he not like Thunder?" North looked at Bunny and Jack like they had just grown two heads.

"Yes! We felt bad for him because you know his little home or hide out spot thingy is probably filled with water! Plus it's going to storm there for a while and Pitch didn't really seem to like the thunder~!" Jack smiled, but North just stared.

Tooth looked at Pitch then at Jack then back to Pitch, "...Umm...Pitch how about...a change of clothes..?"

Pitch turned to look at Tooth.

"..That'd be great idea! Pitch go with Tooth to find pair of dry clothes! You are dripping wet on floor!" North pushed Pitch and tooth out the door, " Try the storage room, pair of clothes that might fit pitch should be in there~"

Clink.

"Now Bunny, Jack we need to chat."

* * *

Tooth looked beside her at Pitch nervously, "Umm..."

"Yes?.."

"What size of clothes are you...?"

"...I..don't know..."

"...Then..we could guess what size?.." Tooth gave the best smile she could master at the moment.

Pitch just nodded.

"Here we are!" Tooth opened a wooden door that led into a dark big room. She went inside and pulled a string that hung from the ceiling, causing light to fill the room.

Tons of boxes lined the shelf and floors.

"Well come on..." Tooth motioned him to come in.

"oh..." He walked inside and stood awkwardly next to a pile of books while Tooth began to shuffle through some baskets.

* * *

"Alright...I will let Pitch stay here...but if something happens I will kick him out and tan both of your hides."

Jack laughed, happy that he and Bunny won the argument.

"What's taking them so long..Tooth does know where the storag-.."

A scream suddenly filled the halls alerting everyone. All three guardians that were in the room ran toward where the sound was coming from.

"The storage room?.." Bunny stopped and looked at Jack.

"uhhhh..." Jack looked away.

The three held their breath and looked inside.

* * *

Jack bursted out laughing as soon they entered the room.

Tooth was up in the air looking down fearfully while a half-naked Pitch was on the floor trying to catch a spider that seemed like it didn't want to be caught. Bunny and North chuckled.

"Get it! Put it somewhere else! Please!"

Pitch finally caught it and held it up, "It's a daddy long leg..it won't hurt you.."

"A spider is a Spider and spiders are creepy!" Tooth flew a little higher touching the ceiling.

"Ummm...What happened here?" Jack asked grinning.

"A spider fell out of my shirt sleeve and... Mrs. Fairy here freaked out.."

Tooth puffed out her cheeks, "I did not freak out!"

"Then why did you scream?.." Pitch looked up at her.

"...ehh...I'm going to my tooth palace! My girls are probably wondering where I am!" Tooth rushed out of the room causing Jack to laugh again.

"...Ahh...She took the dry shirt with her..."

North patted Pitch's shoulder, "Do not worry..I will let you borrow one of my smaller shirts.."

Pitch nodded then held up the spider, "Can I keep him with me until I can set him free..?"

North blinked, "...Why would you want to keep a spider..?"

"yeah...I doubt you have anything to feed it...we are in the north pole mate.." Bunny said.

"...oh...I just...really like spiders...then Bunny could you set it free in your warren or somewhere near it?.."

Bunny was about to say no but then Pitch did something unexpected, he pulled out the puppy eyes.

"...uugghh...Fine.."

Pitch gave him a faint smile and handed the spider to Bunny.

* * *

After a while North managed to find a decent enough shirt for Pitch and Bunny had set the spider lose near his warren.

Sandy had stopped by and was surprised to see Pitch there, when Jack had explained everything to him he seemed okay with it.

**There you go :D Another chapter! Now you all know that Pitch really likes Spiders! Well...He actually really just likes bugs in general. **

**I'll be going to my friends sleep over so I might not update in a few days...Sorry. **

**If you want to know what pitch looks like now just picture his hair down and wet from rain, and him wearing a black baggy shirt, with huge jogging pants and a belt. :D **


	5. Story Telling

It was nearing around dinner time when North noticed that Pitch and a few of his elves were nowhere in site. Concerned he started walking down some of his halls looking in doors and rooms. He stopped when he heard a faint voice coming from the library.

"...You..incompetent elves want me to read you a story..?" Pitch stared at the four elves looking up at him nodding there heads holding up each a book of there choice.

He groaned, " Can't you all read by your selves? you can't be that out of whacked can you?"

They continued to stare at him giving the famous Puppy eyes everyone loves to use so they can there way.

Once again it had worked, Pitch sighed. ".Grrrahh...Fine what story would you like me to read?.." He growled.

One of the elves that looked slightly different from the rest jumped up and down pointing at his head, "Head..Make story up!"

The nightmare king blinked, "You can actually talk...? That's new...So you want me to..make up a story?"

The elves jumped around excitedly nodding their little heads causing Pitch to sigh.

North who was watching from the doorway watched everything unfold.

"...Once there was a knight..he had the job of protecting a certain person. Who was this certain person? Well it was the Princess of the royal kingdom. The Princesses Father, the king, asked him to watch over her,. Since he was the nest knight in the kingdom and the most loyal."

The elves were staring intently at Pitch while he was speaking a few other elves that were stocking the shelves came over and began to listen in.

"One day the Princess went missing from her royal chambers causing the king to go angry, He yelled over and over again at the Knight saying he was to protect his daughter and that he had trusted him. The king over reacting punished him to death."

Even North was listening intently wanting to know what was going to happen next. Jack and Sandy who were hiding behind some books began listing as well.

"What everyone didn't know was that the Princesses Brother Kepash had taken her and hid her in his room, knowing it would cause a panic and it would be blamed on the Poor knight. The said knight was being kept in the Jail room shackled to the wall, everyone knowing he was fairly good at getting his way out of a situation like this."

He paused a second earning some looks from the elves. he began again after catching his breath.

"Kepash visited him fiver minutes before his execution was due, he went on and on about how much he hated the knight and how glad he was that he were to be finally disposed of. He left with saying one last sentence, "I'll make sure my dear sister attends to your _Funeral. _Heart broken he only let one tear fall down his cheek before he gained his ground once more. He loves the Princess with all his heart and he will make sure that if he has to die he will die with a straight face. A straight face so that the Princesses wouldn't have to see how much he is saddened so she will not feel guilt."

One of the elves growled out Kepash is mean then followed back to Pitch who continued on.

"Finally the moment arrived the moment of when he would be lost to this world forever. His guards were walking him toward the hanging plat form with grim looks. They new him well and did not agree of his accusations but they had to do there job. Many people shouted threats at him, others that knew him just gave saddened looks. He muted out the growls and threats as he stood on the wood platform."

Jack's eyes widened, his was getting way to in to the story.

"The guards lifted the rope and put it around his neck loosely but tightly. The King raised his hands to silence everyone, and he spoke. _'My people we are gathered here today to witness General Sergers death. He who has let my daughter be kidnapped. He who has sworn an oath to protect her always. Any last words General?'_."

"The kind knight smiled at the crowd then the King, _I do sir, I wish my greatest luck with the kingdom. I also want to part with these words. I hoped you would trust me better than what you have had in me. I wish you would just notice when someone is lying and someone is not. Annabeth I love you with all my heart. That is all my King.' _His eyes fell on Kepash who was hiding in the shadows holding the Princess who was clearly crying."_  
_

North mumbled, "Kepash would be on double naughty list for sure.."

"The king looked at the knight with uncertainty in his eyes as he reached for the leaver that would let the plank fall and that would hang the Knight. He put his hand on the handle and was about to pull it. The Princess struggled out of her brothers arms and waved her arms around. _'FATHER! Please do not pull that leaver! Please!' _kepash growled angry and grabbed his sister again but it was to late the King had saw her and so had everyone in the kingdom."

Jack and Sandy let out a sigh of relief.

"Silence rang out, not even animals who were near by moved or made any noises. The King was angry, his son. His one and only son was the cause of this? _'My son! Why have you done this? You almost had an Innocent man killed!'_ Depash scowled and threw his sister into the wall."

" Annabeth whimpered as she heard her hand crack. _'Why father? Why?! That man is with you or sister twenty four seven! Never paying any needs to me! I hate him! I Hate him! I hate him!' _kepash grabbed his knife from his pocket and hurled it toward the handle, hitting it. Screams filled the air as everyone watched the Innocent knight fall the rope around his neck already making bruises. He struggled but he kept that small smile on his face even when he took his last breath. He knew he could not blame anyone for this. He was not that type of Knight"

"Annabeth was heartbroken but never lost her smile, she knew he would want her to smile as long as she lived. kepash was imprisoned and went on trial. Though royal blood he were to be put to hanging. The king guilty tried his best to make amends and was the one who made sure kepash were to be put to hanging. And the Whole town put a statue of the Brave Knight who never faltered ho never stopped smiling even when he was facing his demise. Everyone learned that no matter what happens just a kept a heartily smile out and to trust people more. THE END."

Two of the elves were crying and a fe others were close to crying. Pitch had a poker face, "was my story..to much?.."

North walked in and laughed, "Haha, my friend that was wonderful! A great story teller you are!"

Jack grinned and nodded, 'Who knew you could tell stories so well~The nightmare king telling stories to the elves~" Sandy gave a silent laugh.

Pitch just frowned.

**I' am so so so sorry for not updating - i went to a friends house but got grounded, so I couldn't get on. Then i had to get ready to go to my Prom. Golly that was a nightmare. Then i found an interesting game on Facebook hat took my time away ;^;**

**Again M' sorry :o) HoNk HoNk! **

**Pffght...okay ._. Serious face.**

**Pitch is great at Story telling because he always told his daughter bedtime stories whenever he was home to sooth her into going to sleep. :3 **

**That's my thought way of things though :D HoNk HoNk! Hehe!**


	6. Nightmares

**I think I may be turning into a Homestucker :o) Hehehe~!**

At dinner Jack maybe thought it would be awkward having Pitch with them and all but it was actually really pleasant He told another story, a happier one. Tooth loved it.

It was late now and most everyone was in the room where they had 'found' out about the way Pitch laughed. Bunny had to leave and go back to the barren and North was in his office at the workshop side of the building. Leaving Sandy,Tooth,Pitch and Jack alone in the big room.

Tooth and Sandy was sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace while Jack and Pitch were on the couch farther away from it. Tooth looked over to the two Jack was half asleep and Pitch was already asleep.

"Sandy?" Sandy looked up from a book he was reading and looked at Tooth. Letters made from sand were displayed above his head, 'What?'

"Should we put a blanket over Pitch? I mean we know Jack can't handle the Heat but...will Pitch be alright with out a blanket? It is quit chilly in here.."

Sandy shrugged, 'I do not know. Pitch is the nightmare king maybe he is used to the cold?'

"Ehh...I don't know...Well just in case." Tooth stretched and grabbed a blanket from a pile of ones behind the couch. She them flew over to where Pitch and Jack was. By now jack was asleep and was coated with a thin layer of frost. This always happens when he falls asleep. It's sort of like a blanket to him they all guessed.

She giggled at Jacks sleeping face and set the blanket on Pitch carefully.

Tooth turned and began to head back to the couch where she was sitting when mumbling caught her attention. She looked back at the two on the couch.

"...N...No...Back...away...mmphh" Pitch rolled over a little, a pained expression on his face.

Sandy had walked over to where the three was and looked up at Tooth, 'Is he having a nightmare?'

"I..don't know.."

Pitch moved around a bit more accidentally poking Jack in the stomach, causing him to stir awake. "Wha.-?"

"Back away! N..not my fault! Not m..my fault! I'm sorry!" Pitch yelled and hid his head under the covers of the blanket that was put on him, he was still asleep.

Jack's eyes widened and he was suddenly very much awake, "Tooth, Sandy what's going on?"

'Pitch might be having a nightmare.' Sandy began to stir up some dream sand in his hand so he can try to help Pitch, 'I am not sure this will help him. He is the nightmare king our sand most of the time cancels each other out.'

Tooth and jack frowned.

Sandy let out a silent sigh and threw the golden sand onto a panicking Pitch.

"Did it work?" Tooth asked hope in her voice.

Pitch stopped moving and his breathing relaxed.

The three let out relived sighs.

"hmm..."

Tooth looked at Jack, "What is it?"

"Who knew the Nightmare king..could have nightmares.."

Silence over came All three of them. (Pffght of course Sandy would be silent~ Silly meh)

* * *

Morning came quickly, Pitch woke up bundled up in a blanket like a mummy. (Tooth's work)

He blinked and struggled to get out of the mess, Jack hearing the commotion looked over and laughed.

"Haha! Your completely stuck!"

Pitch growled, 'This is not funny!"

Bunny who was standing in the doorway chuckled, "Yes it is mate. Your just curled up in that like a wee caterpillar struggling around."

It took Pitch around fivr minutes to free himself and fives minutes of Jacka nd Bunny laughing at him.

Pitch sighed happily ash he got the blanket of him, Jack looked at Pitch.

"Hey Pitch?"

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow at the serious stare Jack was giving. this was completely unnatural for him. Bunny who was filled in about last night shut up and had a serouis look about him also.

"What..did you dream about last night?"

Pitch frowned at what Jack asked, "I don't know...I always forget what I dream of. Why do you want to know frost?"

"Uhhh...No reason..." Jack chuckled awkardly.

"You are quite weird frost..."

**There you all go :3 Another chapter~! Fufufu~ I was wondering..if you all would want me to write out his dream? or just continue on with the story? Up to you all ^-^ **


	7. Nightmares Part 2

Screams emanate from the walls as I keep running. Why won't they go away? The screams slowly turn into mocking laughter._  
_

A dark shadow began following me. It's laughter stood out from the rest.

It was menacing, it was deeper...It didn't mock me...it truly laughed like I was just a toy. A broken toy that it just smashed.

I'm running out of breath, it hurts. My chest hurts, but I can't stop now. It's getting closer I know it.

I see a woman chained to a wall, she gives me a small saddened smile with tears falling freely, and whispers something. What it was I don't know.

Finally I reach the end of the dark tunnel, but I don't stop. Whatever was chasing me hadn't let up.

I had to stop when it grabbed my arm, it through me against the wall cackling like a maniac.

I screamed as I felt something in my leg crack. "No...Back away!" I tried to yell, but it didn't listen it just laughed even more and moved closer.

"back away~? Look~ this child she loved you yes?~" The evil horrid shadow lifted up a small girl. Blood smeared on her tattered blue dress. Her eyes were wide but dull, like in her final moments she didn't know what was to happen. She looked familiar causing a ache to swell up in my stomach.

"You did this to her~ You did~ You did! YOU DID! YOU DID IT! YOU TAUNTED US!"

I let out a quiet whimper, "Back away! It's not my fault...It's not my fault.." Tears were slipping down my cheeks.

It frowned and sat close to the wall I was backed up against. He threw the body and it landed with a sicking crunch.

"Now~ Now~ Don't cry~ I will always be with you! I will always make sure you are in the shadows. I will always make sure you give little scum nightmares they deserve~"

More tears swelled up in my eyes, I do not want children to suffer. I do not like this being. Black sand begins to form around my legs and it begins to move upward. I began to panic.

"Do not Struggle! Let the darkness swallow you up! You have been escaping my hold for a week now! I do not approve of it! You are becoming more of your self!"

As the sand almost covers up my eyes almost taking me completely A golden light fills the dark room and the evil being screams with agony. The black sand melts away. it growls out a name.

Who is Sanderson? I began to wonder as everything begins to change. The screams, blood, and golden light disappear. Even the black sand monster is gone.

The darkness remains but...it is the comfortable darkness, leaving me to fear nothing.

**Here is Pitches nightmare~ I hope you all can already guess who the Shackled woman and the little girl was? If not message me and find out~ Sandy's sand broke the nightmare but like he said it would most likely cancel it out. So he had no dream left behind and went into a peaceful slumber~ ^w^**

**I tried my best not to put so much of my inner blood loving demon in so you could all stomach this. ^-^'' Heheh...I can get pretty dark happy sometimes...Eh well hope you enjoyed :3**


	8. Pitch finds out his name?

A few weeks had passed, everyone had been getting along fine. The yeti's on the other hand still didn't like the idea of having Pitch at the workshop. Everyone started to notice things different about Pitch, each day his hair shined a bit brighter, his skin took on a more natural flesh tone, and he even got a bit shorter, but most of all his eyes were fading into a dark green.

The only problem was that Pitchs nightmares had been getting worse. Sometimes Sandy's golden sand didn't work and Pitch would end up in tears. He never even remembered he had nightmares though.

* * *

Pitch was sitting in the room North had given him for his stay. He was closely examining a bit of his nightmare sand that lay in his palm.

It didn't shine like sandy's and it certainly didn't have a friendly aura. He sighed, "Well..that is to be expected i guess...the only thing in common is that they both sparkle..."

Suddenly the room got cold, Pitch shivered.

A chuckle echoed through the small room giving Pitch chills that traced down his arms.

A dark shadow in the room disappeared then reappeared beside the frightened Nightmare King, "Pitch...Won't you come home?~ You've been away for a while now..."

Pitch jumped up from his bed and backed away from the shadow causing it to growl, "Why..? Why are you not obeying?! You are returning into yourself more and more by the day! Come home, come back as the once feared nightmare king you were!"

He shook his head quickly and began to reach for the door, the nightmare shadow noticed and hissed. It flew quickly over to Pitch then flung him into the closest wall, the sound of the door locking clicked throughout the room.

"DON'T! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE! YOU WILL NOT GO TO THOSE PITIFUL GUARDIANS!"

Holding his now injured hand Pitch began to shake a little, he did not want to leave he finally has a good relationship with the Guardians, he did not want to hurt or scare anyone anymore, and he certainly did not want the darkness to take him back.

What sounded like North began to pound on the door, "Pitch? You okay? Pitch!"

The evil shadow noticed the fear in Pitch's eyes, he chuckled. "Pitch~ Pitch~ Pitch~ I like you to much...The fear that waves off of you is the best fear I've ever tasted. I do not want to lose you~" He smiled at Pitch's frown.

It began to shift into a more solid being until it looked human. It's eyes were black so was it's hair. It was wearing a long big black cloak and it was taller than what Pitch was before he began to change back.

"May I announce that my name is Darkleer, I am the one who was always in your head telling you commands! I was the one who you might of thought was that little voice in your head! I was the one..who tricked you into becoming the NIGHTMARE KING!"

Pitch's eyes widened making Darleer's smile even wider, "That's right! I forgot...poor Pitchiner doesn't have his memories~"

"..Pitchiner..?" Pitch repeated.

"Yes! That is your name! Well...your full name is Kozmotis Pitchiner!~" Darkleer looked at the door, "Well I need to go now~"

Just as Darkleer vanished the lock that was on the door broke and the door was swung open. A concerned North and Tooth came rushing in.

* * *

When Tooth came in she gasped a frown upon her face, Pitch was shaking holding his hand. it looked swollen with a giant bruise on it. He was curled up against the wall, a stunned look on his face.

For the time he's been here she had developed a motherly instinct with him, to her Jack and Pitch were just like children.

She quickly rushed over to him while North called a Yeti to get some medical supplies from the infirmary.

"Pitch..? Pitch? Hey?" She waved her hand in front of his face, no response.

She tried again, no response. She shook his shoulders slightly, no response again. Tooth began to panic.

She fluttered around the room hysterically, " What happened to Pitch Oh my gosh, Pitch? Pitch honey...please tell me you are okay!"

"Tooth! Calm down! He looks like he might be in shock...He will snap out of it, I sure."

Tooth nodded and calmed down a little then flew back down to Pitch.

* * *

He felt like he was dead, he couldn't move. He couldn't talk, Pitch really felt guilty as he watched Tooth flying around and trying to get him to wake up from his trance.

Before Darkleer left he had put something on him that made it so he couldn't move. It really began to piss him off, but at the same time it scared him. How long was he going to be like this?

After five minutes of watching Tooth flying around unhappily and North trying to treat his hand. He took a breath of air and fell and hit the floor surprising the two guardians that were in the room.

He groaned and felt his eyes go heavy, "Finally..."

North smiled but it didn't meet his eyes, "You can move again! Wonderful comrade, wonderful!"

Tooth rushed over and sat Pitch up, her frown was replaced with a relieved mile, "Pitch i'm so glad you can move again!" She hugged him, avoiding hitting his injured hand.

He just nodded tiredly and sunk into the hug he was being given.

"...My name.."

"What?.." North looked at Pitch.

"My name is...Kozmotis Pitchiner.."

**Well here we introduce Darkleer! The head of the Shadows! The evil being who took Pitch's life away from him! _**

**Here is another chapter! Took me a while to figure out what i wanted to do for this chapter!~ XD**

**I was told that Pitch's natural eye colour was dark tea green - Sorry if that information is wrong! **


	9. Terror for Jamie (Short chapter)

**This will be Darkleer's POV**

Darkleer grinned, he had just visited his dear Pitch. He enjoyed it greatly, except those damn guardians. They always ruin things. ALWAYS.

It annoys him, I mean really annoys him.

They messed up his plan a year ago when he was trying to darken the world, and now they were taking HIS Pitch?

He growled and threw a rock. it hit a tree with a loud thump, frighting a nightmare. Sighing he jumped down from the boulder he was on, what should he do tonight? Give some little kittys nightmares?

Darkleer gave a sharp toothe grin that would give a grown man nightmares and called upon a nightmare horse.

" I know which kid to start with first~ I may not be able to give full nightmares like Pitch but...hehe I can still give them!"

* * *

Darkleer stood out side of a small but well sized house, it looks like this kid's parents aren't home. He chuckled, "Perfect~"

He morphed into the shadows and crept up the wall coming close to a bedroom window. He opened it, the smile on his face becoming darker and wider.

There was a boy laying in bed, brown hair messy covering his face.

"Jamie~"

* * *

Jack was flying around, it was to early for snow around this area but he had a bad feeling, making him want to check on the kids around here.

"One last house..." A small smile crept on his face, "Jamies house.."

This past year, Jamie had grown. The sad part was he was growing to fast, fast enough that sometimes he couldn't see the guardians at times. He had to concentrate just to talk to the Guardians.

It was upsetting, but hey, kids grow up. It's life.

He reached Jamies house, the bad feeling in his stomach got worse with each step. Something was up.

* * *

Darkleer gave out a horrid laugh, he watched the brown haired boy hide and cry under his covers. He had given him the worst nightmare he could muster up.

The fear that radiates off him was delicious. (I feel really awkward writing this sentence)

His smile turned into a frown, he felt the presence of an idiotic winter guardian near by.

He sighed, his fun was over now. Going over to the boy he snapped his fingers making him go into a trance.

Calling upon the shadows he seeped through the wall just as Jack flew through the window.

* * *

Jamie had been a mess, Jack had to take him to the north pole. He seemed so distant and he wouldn't stop crying no matter what.

Pitch had finally figured out what was wrong and did his best to get the boy out of the trance. It took a while but Jamie had calmed down and went to sleep.

The guardians had figured out that Pitch was not the only one who could bring nightmares, and that they may have a new battle coming forth.

**I'm soo sorry! I really am, this chapter sucks. I just am having a hard time with my depression now days and i find it hard to write Q^Q**


	10. (I am Sorry)

**Dear readers, This story will be on a break. I will continue it, but I need a break to get some problems fixed. I'm sorry if you are enjoying this story.**

** ~ElizabethHoWey~**


	11. The past, The nightmare, and the truth

**I'm back bitches. Okay excuse me for my bad language, i just had to say it. I'm sorry.**

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm surprised I even made this chapter, you can thank this really upsetting Homestuck fanfic i read. My brain was literally frying and destroying itself with putrid acid trying to figure it out. **

**And the sadness was overwhelming and and and...Uhhhh**

**Also this story has sorta taken it's turn into this weird..thing. Hope fully there might still be fluff in the future but..uh...probably not by the way it's taken. Although i hope you still like it.**

**So here this is. **

No matter how much Pitch tried he suddenly couldn't move, he sat in the small room North had lent him. They guardians had sent him in for some rest after a whole night of trying to search for his 'other half'.

He felt numb everywhere, a bad feeling was swelling up in his stomach, it couldn't be him..right? Sandy had put a sand blanket around him and his room so it was impossible for Darkleer to be here!

Everything felt foggy suddenly, the room grew cold and dark. It was dark now.

_His head hurt, he didn't know why though. looking around he could barley see. _

_Only small patches of light from candles let the room, from what he could tell he was in a room with a bed, a table with a metal chair and..is that a body?_

_His lungs felt frozen, who is that? is that person even alive?_

_He got up and approached it, reaching a hand out almost touching it's shoulder when it suddenly sprang up._

_It looked so familiar with it's dark and crazed features. It was smiling and snickering at him, who was this? He spoke to ask but no words came out. He tried again but the same. _

_It was laughing louder like it could **feel, taste, smell**, fear. _

_He didn't realize his breathing was getting harder, he didn't realize that not only this man and him were in here but other beings were also. _

_He backed up and away from it, this thing couldn't be considered as normal. it gave off a horrible air to it, it...looked like him the more he studied it's features. _

_This couldn't be him right? This couldn't...he had a loving daughter, and a loving wife. he was a respected man...Wasn't he?_

_The scenery changed, he was in a war zone. Black sand and cannons filled the sky, bullets were buzzing everywhere, sharp loud angry demonic sounds coming from the opposite side of where he was. _

_He moved steadily through the battle field, this had been going on for..at least five years. The war..had been going on since time could remember. _

_He reached the spot where he was supposed to be, a man younger than him saluted and walked off his post. Him taking his place. _

_Dark giggles came from the sealed up cell behind him, a voice calls out. "Aww~ So our respected pitchy baby is back!"_

_More laughs, he sighed. They seemed to like him over the rest of all the other guards for some reason, it was unsettling. He showed no fear though, they were locked behind the bars unable to get to him. _

_It went on for a while they telling him taunting horrid thoughts while he ignored them, but then it got quiet. _

_This made him uneasy but didn't turn around he had a job to d-.._

_"daddy?" _

_He froze, and spun around quickly, "Baby? What are you doing here?" Panic and confusion laced his voice._

_"daddy, help me. Daddy please." Her voice sounded so close to crying, without thinking he took the seal off, and opened the door. _

_"Daddy hurry! Daddy!"_

_Her screams filled his ears he ran in, evil laughter rang out. He then knew he just messed up. Him, Pitchner, the best fighter in his group had just messed up big time. _

_His own scream started him as pain went ripping through his body, he felt horrible. In more ways than on. Other guards from above came running but too late. They began to fuse into him, some even escaping. _

_he didn't feel him anymore suddenly, he put a grin on his face. Black sand oozed out of his hand as he sprung it towards the men who stood next to him. The back of his mind screamed as he suffocated them, his comrades! _

_But he continued on, murdering each and everyone one who was on his team. he felt like it'd never end._

He woke up screaming, he heard running come towards his room. Very quick running. Blood was running down his arms where there were scratches and cuts. tears were streaming down his face, and a very amused darkleer was standing above him.

"No matter what you do..i am apart of you!" He cackled insanely loud enough that he knew the others could hear. The door flung open and a set of arms surrounded him.

**And some how pitch became very OC...Sorry...Umm...Umm...Yeah**

**Well..ta-ta..**


	12. I have no idea what to call thIs chapter

Tooth hugged Pitch close to her while North did his best looking around the room. He was shaking, he seemed small..almost like a child. Tooth became angry, why? Why was that monster so insistent on making Pitch miserable?

It took a while before she noticed that Pitch was crying, his tears staining her feathers with a tint of black. Wait? Black? She moved his head up and looked at his eyes, indeed there were black tinted tears forming to fall down his.

He gave her a strange look before he too noticed his tears, immediately he moved away from her and swiped at his cheeks and eyes.

"Pitch?" He looked at her, his eyes a bit puffy from crying.

"Are you okay? I mean he didn't hurt you or anything right?"

Silence.

Tooth was worried, what if he did something horrid to him? Oh she wouldn't forgive that Darkleer and beat him for sure!

"I...dreamed of something..but it's foggy..I only remember of it from the screaming..and..a girl.."

Her head shot up. Screaming? A girl? What? She wracked her brain, was Pitch..? She shook her head quickly. No, that can't be it she made sure to lock them up...

North who had excited the room a while ago came back in sighing, "darkleer is not here anymore, but he made mess before he left."

Pitch tilted his head slightly, "Mess?'

"Yes..some toys are broken along with a few fearlings who scared the elves and made the yeti's mad."

Tooth watched as he suddenly became guilty, "I'm sorry..."

"it is not your fault, it is darkleer who did it." North said shaking his head.

A loud crash was heard causing North to mutter something under his breath, he shouted as he ran out the door to help the elf who got caught in a trap from a fearling.

* * *

His head hurt from trying to remember the dream he had, it was like something was blocking it. Tooth eyed him with a concerned look, he sighed.

During his sleep he noticed a few changes, his hair was longer...this was odd. He reached up and ruffled it. Really weird.

Tooth was giving him a look now, as to wonder why he did that. he was surprised she didn't notice it yet. He went to go stand up but almost fell back done.

What.

Why.

he was shorter now too? What's with all these changes latley? Was it because he keeps growing apart from Darkleer?

Wha-..

Tooth squealed and flew over to him, hugging him tightly. "You got shorter!"

Okay so she noticed that change. He tried to struggle out of her grip, but alas he failed miserably. When she finally let go he noticed a presence at the door. Looking over he found a smirking winter spirit. He then noticed that he was now only two or three inches taller than him. If he continued to shrink Jack might be taller.

"Soooooooo, I came here panicked because I heard Darkleer was here but instead of a face off I find a Pitch who has gotten shorter? Wonderful!" He laughed as he shot a bit of snow at Pitch.

He let out a growl, which didn't seem threatening at all, and crossed his arms. Stupid little-..

He blinked, his nails...they were longer. He facepalmed.

* * *

Jack looked over at the sleeping pitch who lay on the couch, earlier was a scare. A huge scare. He smacked into two trees trying to get here when he heard the news from a panicking Tooth.

North finally managed to fix and clean up around his work shop, which was surprising since there was a lot of damage done. Sandy had came by worried for the nightmare king and was happy when he was informed that pitch was okay. bunny didn't even bother coming by since Tooth visited and told him everything was fine.

north was now in his workshop office, Sandy was sitting in a chair next to Pitch, taking a break from his dream giving, and was now..wait...is Sandy knitting?

His eyebrows went up in a questionable way. Sandy could knit? A small giggle came from his lips, Sandy looked at jack confused. A question mark made of sand appeared near his head.

"Nothing..nothing.."

Sandy shrugged and continued on with making his scarf.

**H3H3H3H3H3 I got you guys! he didn't fully remember! But he does remember glimpses!**

**Well i continued the theme of learning things about Pitch! Now you guys know that he has black-ish tears...and that Sandy likes knitting. He is such a manly dream giver. And Woah, I really wanna have a bit of Jack/Pitch but man am I afraid of pairing people.**

**I don't want it to become...weird..ehh...I also would have had this up ealier but..I forgot to put it up...I'm horrible. i know.**


	13. Cannot think Just take chapter

**I HAVE AN EXCUSE! School. Family Issues. Yes. That is my excuse. You may now chew me out for not updating on this story.**

Darkleer grinned, he couldn't believe how easy it was to mess up there little family game. He shouldn't be wasting time though, he needed to form with Pitch again. If not. . . Well that was something he didn't want to think of.

He sighed and kicked a rock toward a dark horse. It neighed loudly and ran off, "I've been messing with them in small amounts. Maybe I could cause my own little war?"

Chuckling the dark man patted his shoulder, "Good thinking Darkleer, good thinking. Also great your talking to yourself again."

* * *

This was getting frustrating. Darkleer keeps showing up in the most randomness times and it's getting to him. Also he keeps changing! This was not how he had planned out his future. Staying with the guardians, meeting the darker side of nightmares; something he didn't know was possible, and then began to change into. . . whatever the heck he changing into.

It was annoying.

Earlier he woke up on the couch with elves stuck to him like glue. It was like he was their father or something it made his nerves freeze for a while. Soon after he woke up though they woke up also causing them to wine because they wanted food.

That was something he refused to do.

He was not going to make these pathetic creatures food. He wasn't.

But. . . He did. And he was now trying his hardest to get a pancake off the wall. It was freaking stuck on there like glue! He could here the elves laughing behind him, he turned around to yell at them but tripped over some mix that was on the floor.

He blinked all of his anger faded then realizing how stupid this all was, he laughed.

He just laughed, giving out snorts here and there he tried calming his laughter but just felt plain giggly.

North having heard the commotion peaked through the carved wooden door of the kitchen. He had a big smile at the scene and left as to not disturb them.

Finally pitch stood up small little snorts leaving his lips as he tried patting away the powder from his pants. He wiped the little beads of tears from his eyes and smiled. God he was just in a bad mood a little bit ago, now he just felt giddy.

One elf tugged on his pants he looked down as it held up the pancake that was stuck on the wall. Again he couldn't stop the laughter as the little guy smiled and held it up like he just won the nobel peace other three that was in the room began laughing also.

"You special little creäture."

After a while he managed to successfully make a few pancakes that were edible and gave it to the childlike elves. They were grateful and ate them with happiness. It made Pitch smile just the slightest it also make a pang of familiarity swell in his stomach.

* * *

For a first time in a while Pitch took a shower, now this wasn't surprising since most guardians don't have the proper equipment to actually stink. It's lucky for when they are up and sweating but unlucky when they actually are dirty and need a shower.

It took sandy to recognize it that Pitch hadn't taken one in a while, so North went on a hunt for some small-clothes or clothes they could modify so Pitch could wear them and directed him to North's shower.

Pitch was grateful as he turned the shower handle on after he closed the door. The water was surprisingly warm for them being in a very cold place at the moment.

Taking his baggy shirt off he began working on undoing the belt North let him wear, after a few minutes of un happy swears he un-looped the hook and pulled his pants down and off his ankles.

He hesitated taking his boxers off but did it anyway, its not like he could shower without them. Stepping into the shower he sighed with content, he forgot how good warm water wise as it ran down your back. He turned to his side and saw a rack filled with soaps. He grabbed a shampoo bottle and poured some onto his hand. He was about to set it down when he noticed it was a female brand.

"What. Why does. . . Why does North have female shampoo? Maybe it's tooths for when she stays here."

Shrugging his shoulders he rubbed it into his hair, waiting for a few minutes to let it sit in he washed it out. Next he grabbed the bar of soap on the rack, which again was female soap, and began washing his body. Standing away from the shower head of course.

Again waiting for a few minutes he began washing the soap off, he figured he was done.

He stared at the faucet contemplating on whether he should turn it off and get out or leave it on and staying in the shower in tell the water got cold. Figuring it was going to probably be very cold once he gets out he just sat down at the bottom of the tub. Letting the warm water fall on him.

* * *

When he finally decided to get out the water was cold, he almost fell asleep when reality struck and cold water woke him from his day-dream. Sighing he grabbed the Purple shirt from the towel rack and put it on then grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his head. He then grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, that North was oh so nice to go through some Christmas clothes and grabbed them for him, and put them on.

Taking the now damp towel from his head he set it down and grabbed the grey jogging pants that again North had given him from some Christmas clothes and put them on.

He looked at the sink and saw a hairbrush, moving hid hand out he grabbed it and proceeded to brush his hair. he couldn't get his hair to stop curling which made him frown. Never had his hair curled before. . . Why was it doing it now?

**Well here. Again. I had an excuse for not updating this. :I**


End file.
